The Game
by Kieko Rose
Summary: After he was cheated on by his girlfriend he started to know his true feelings for his best friend. But soon a danger threatens to destroy Taichi's life and everyone he holds dear. Warning:Yaoi, bad themes, and abuse
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first story so please be nice to me! This story will be a Taito but the first chapter has a little bit of taiora in it. More warnings: This story will include some violence, colorful language, and some abuse._

Chapter 1

Everything was going fine for Taichi; he has gotten a scholarship to the best law school in Japan and his beautiful girlfriend is pregnant. Yes, you heard it, He was actually glad that his girlfriend has gotten pregnant. For the last five hours he has been looking to buy the perfect engagement ring, which he did find. A radiant red ruby stone surrounded by small, round diamonds. The only thing that had made him think twice about the ring was that the ring cost 190,000 yens but his girlfriend was worth it. At the end he ended up buying the ring and with it he brought a golden necklace coated with small diamonds. Tonight at a formal party he was going to ask her to marry him, and he was fully confident that she will say yes. He has even found a nice three bedroom apartment for them to live; in fact he has just put the down payment down for the house. He was going to be an excellent husband and a father for his family.

Sora waited patiently for Taichi at the dance. Tonight was the night that she would tell Taichi that she wanted to break up with him. She did not believe the relationship will go anywhere. They had too many differences to stay together. She loved sports and after the baby is born she is planning to become a famous soccer player. Taichi on the other hand wanted to become a lawyer and that means that he will be spending around twelve hours at school. Also to pay for college and the baby she will need to get a low paying job. She did not want to live like that. But she did get a job and she met someone at her job, who was the nicest guy she has ever met. Tall, dark, and gorgeous and he had this short of charm about him…they started talking to each other and soon he had asked her out to a movie…not as a date, just as a friend. She did not know what came over her but she said yes. It started out fine, they just watched a movie and then they went to a nice restaurant. He told her that he wanted to kiss her and so she found herself kissing him. He asked her if she wanted to go to his house, the next thing she knew they where making love.

She never told him that she was pregnant with another man's child, she did not even think about Taichi. She never wanted the baby, the only reason she kept the baby was because Taichi was happy about the baby. She never even cared about him; he never made her happy or even satisfied after they have had sex. She had starting cheating on him after the first month they have been together. That was the only exciting part about the relationship, trying to hide all her lovers from Taichi. What a laugh he was! The best part was that Taichi really believed she still loved him. What a laugh!

Taichi saw Sora standing in the doorway, _she must have been waiting for me_, he thought before jogging up to her with the goofiest smile in the world. He took her in his arms and planted a small kiss to her lips before pulling away smiling. She was not smiling back. She just turned away to look at a bunch of teenagers. There was a young couple around 14 and 15 and looked highly drunk and judging by the way the clothes where on backwards and misplaced she wondered if they have been having sex together.

She felt a pressure on her right hand; a heavy object has been placed around her ring finger. She quickly looked down and noticed what it was, an engagement ring. She quickly looked Taichi in the face as he mumbles in her ear "Will you Marry Me" and she looked back at his face, his eyes where dazzling and he looked so confident. After a minute of silence he asks the question again but he seemed less confident.

"Taichi, I'm sorry, I don't want to marry you…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Taichi just stared blankly at Sora, he couldn't move, couldn't speak. The ring he has brought hung loosely on Sora's ring finger; both wore caught in a deadly silence. The night wasn't full of noises anymore; it was silent as if a contagious disease killed everyone in Japan. Sora took the expensive ring off her finger and handed it back to Taichi numbly. She then smiled at Taichi for just a moment before turning to go into the party. She felt so relived she did not have to date him anymore. She was finally free!

Taichi stared straight ahead of him till he saw a familiar figure running up to him. Taichi numbly stated in his head that the stressed person running to him was Yamato Ishida, his best friend in the whole wide world. When Yamato got close to Taichi he can fully state how stressed he looked, and also how his face held frozen terror. Yamato's behavior's and looks scared Taichi. Taichi yelled "Yama what's wrong" Yamato replied nearly screaming "I can't find my brother, mom called at 5:00 asking me if my brother is there after I said no, mom said that he has been missing for three hours. I called all our friends Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Yolei, Cody, and then I called Hikaru. She said that Sora was having a major party and maybe he would be there because my brother loves parties. Have you seen him?" Yama was close to tears. Taichi swore to him that he will help him locate his brother and together they ventured into the house.

Taichi Pov:

Once inside the crowded house we yelled Takeru's name over and over again pausing for a slight second hear a reply, but no reply was heard. Not surprising since the music was up so high and we could barely hear our own voices. I glanced for any blond haired people at the party and a person with the height over 5'11 which is Takeru's height. No one in the room matched the description and I was beginning to feel scared. Where is Takeru? If Takeru is not here then where is he? I remember checking every single room at the party, a lot of young drunken lovers got mad at me because I interrupted their little "fun" but by that time I did not care, the only thought I had was about Takeru.

I ran into the last room which was Sora's room hoping that Takeru was in the room doing homework or just needed to talk to Sora or something, but when I got there the only thing I saw was Sora making out with a young man. Hearing the door open Sora looked up at Taichi and then down at her new boyfriend. She quickly licked her lips and looked at Tai "Tai, let me explain…" she stated before looking at her boyfriend. But before she could talk I cut her off with a very dangerous low voice "Sora, Yama can not find Takeru do you know where he is?" Sora jumped loudly "What do you mean Takeru is missing, where is he?" "I would not be asking you if I knew where he is" I said before I walked out the room madly. I did not expect Sora to be having sex so soon after we broke up, and when she was pregnant too!

I went back to the main room and went to look for Yamato; Takeru is not here therefore we must look elsewhere. Also the thought of Sora with another man made my blood boil. I'm standing by the snack bar looking for another blonde who I can't seem to find. People automatically expect that in Japan it will be easy to spot blondes, but today it sure wasn't. While I was looking for my lovely friend I noticed another one of my friends, Daisuke. I ran up to him and forcefully turned him around to stare at me. For a moment I was sure he was going to punch me but instead he said in a very calm voice, "Taichi you scared me, what is the matter" he said with a huge smile on his face. I asked him "Do you happen to know where Takeru is at?" Davis sighed "Why do you ask?" Davis asks. Taichi looked at Davis and replied in a hated voice "You know where Takeru is at, because his whole family is freaking out over him." "Yes, he went to the Lion's Den on Yon street with a couple of his buddies, he made me promise I would not tell anyone, so don't tell him that is me who told. "The Lion's den, what is the Lion's Den?" I ask, I remember hearing people from school talking about he never really heard what the place is. Daisuke stared up at Taichi and bit his lip before replying in a whisper "Don't hate me Taichi, last week my friends invited Takeru and me to the place and Takeru loved it from the moment he walked in there. I tried to make him leave but he did not want to leave. Today he told me he was going back, I tried to talk him out of it but he would not budge." He paused at that point and I stared patiently at him to continue.

"The Lion's Den is a sex club." Was all that Daisuke said and it was all I needed to hear. My ears wore burning to the point to where I could smell smoke. For the second time today I stood there shocked looking at nothing. Daisuke murmured something that sounded like "are you okay" but I could not understood anything. All I could think about was how Takeru can go to such a disgusting place like that. He was barely 15; he shouldn't be going to such places. How did he get into the club into the first place? Then suddenly I thought of Yamato, I needed to find Yamato! "Daisuke help me find Yamato!" I ordered before searching the house for him. I finally found him by the front door calling someone. I walked over to him, Daisuke in tow to hear him asking hospitals if they have found anyone matching Takeru's description. Yamato was full out crying looking so pathetic, and he sounded so afraid, it was not fair. Takeru did not deserve to make Yamato cry, Takeru was a disgusting figure, I really hoped something bad would happen to him to teach him a lesson. Then I felt guilt for wishing such a thing on my best friend's brother and my friend. I went up to Yamato and put my arms around him before walking him to my car, Daisuke following us silently. I did not know how to break the news to Yamato about where Takeru is, looking back at Daisuke as I got in my car I can tell that he did not know what to say either. Both of us wore silent as I started the car, the sound being heard was Yamato crying quietly.

I know what he is thinking about, what if his brother has been kidnapped, raped, or murdered. I look back silently at Daisuke before saying in a soft quiet voice "Yama, I think we may know where your brother is…"

_Note: I know that Yamato's character is a little off in this chapter but if your sibling was missing you would be scared too. How do you think Yamato will respond when he finds out where his brother is at? Please review my story. Yes my version of Yama in this story is emo so just deal with it okay._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_This chapter involves some lime in here. I'm also to report that Taito will not come about in this story for at least three chapters. The lime scene isn't too graphic or anything. Takeru is a little AU in this story and in this story he is a lot stupider and meaner then he is in the T.V. Show. Also the Lion Den is a very important part of this story; you will find this out in later chapters. _

_Ages: Joe: 20_

_Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Ken: 18_

_Mimi, Koushiro: 17_

_Daisuke, Takeru, Yolei, Hikari: 15_

_Cody: 14_

_This story is going though a re-model. I just have to fix chapter 4 part 1. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We think we know where your brother is at," Taichi began looking at Yamato's face. He did not know what is the best way to tell Yamato where his brother is." Do you happen to know what the Lion's Den is?" He asks trying to keep his voice steady. "No…what is it and what does it have to do with my brother?" Yamato asks with confusion fully consuming his earlier fear in his voice. Taichi began to explain but instead Daisuke took over "Listen Yamato, about two days ago some of my friends invited Takeru and me to the Lion's Den, we did not know what the Lion's Den is so we decided to go. Once we walked inside the Lion's Den these really disgusting people came up to us and starting asking us awful questions, questions that never should be asked. Then they took us to another room where there was a bunch of people around and they were all doing sexual things with each other…" Daisuke paused looking from Taichi to Yamato. "What do you mean sexual things?" Yamato asked with anxiety in his voice.

Daisuke sighed and looked down at his hands "Yamato the Lion Den is a special club." "What kind of club" "A sex Club" The car was silent as Yamato let the information slip though his head. He closed his eyes for a minute before asking "Are you telling me that Takeru and you went to that place and slept with a bunch of **STRANGERS?"** Yamato was basically screaming by the end of the question before collecting himself before saying "Do you have any idea how stupid both you and Takeru were? Did both of you use protection? How many people did you fuck, how many did my brother fuck? Did you guys drink or do drugs as well? I mean…I mean…Oh, my god how stupid you both were. How could you guys do this? I'm going to kill you…"

Taichi just sit the car and secretly wishing he can just backhand Yamato for being such a bastard and backhand Daisuke just because of his stupidly. Yelling at Daisuke was not going to make the situation any better. And Taichi kept thinking why did they agree to come and why didn't they walk out of the place after seeing what the place was? That wasn't like Daisuke, when ever he felt weird about a place he always left immediately. He remembered the first time he met Daisuke, he was 16 and Daisuke was 14. Daisuke was always following him around during school and was always saying that they were best friends even though at that time Taichi wasn't his friend, Taichi was terrified of the younger Japanese guy. Then Daisuke hit the final straw by making his hair look like Taichi's and dressed in the same clothes as Taichi. It was just plain creepy. Of course as everyone knows from experience Jun, Daisuke's sister is not that much different. She also has a similar haircut which Daisuke had labeled "The Taichi Cut" but instead of fussing over Taichi she stalks over Yamato, I mean she has been stalking Yamato for two years. This is unfortunate for her because Yamato is gay, and wouldn't go out with her even if he was straight. Of course she believes that she is the only person that can make him straight. It was still funny to see Yamato run away or hide when ever he sees Jun and then Taichi and the rest of his friends would laugh at him and he would get pissed off and avoid them for about a day, but he never stayed mad at them for more then a day. He even joined in laughing at the situation. Taichi always said: That_ is what you get for being a Rock Star_; at least that is what he said before Yamato's band became famous, and now they can no longer making fun of Jun stalking Yamato…

Taichi looked over at his best friend who was still currently yelling with venom in his voice at poor young Daisuke who seemed to have curled up in the back seat. It looked so pathetic to see Daisuke in such a condition but that is what he deserved by being so stupid. "Why didn't you question your friends about the Lion Den before you dragged my brother there and why did he return tonight?" Yamato yelled even higher. Daisuke actually replied to this one "I did not want to return to that place. It was horrifying, I told him to stay home today and we can go to the party and he never replied and then the class bell rang. I didn't have any class with him until fifth and during lunch I was serving detention for falling asleep during class. He never showed up for fifth period and then I noticed that none of my friends who first showed us the place was gone too and I knew that they where at that Lion Den place. Please don't hate me!" Daisuke pleaded.

Of course, Yamato only got madder at Daisuke's pleas and continued to scream for the next five minutes. Taichi finally had enough of Yamato's yelling "Shut the Fuck UP," Taichi screamed louder then Yamato was screaming. "Okay, listen we know that Takeru is at the Lion Den and that we need to get him out of that place. So I believe that all three of us go to the Lion Den and get Takeru out of the place. So Daisuke how do I get to the Lions Den from Sanami Street?" Taichi asks looking at the silent Yamato who was pissed at Taichi as well as Daisuke.

Daisuke also looked at Yamato before replying " Go straight until you hit the third light and then you turn left on Matoh street keep going on that street until you see the street Woods (The only American Street Name in the city) I believe it is around ten to twelve lights. Then when you see Woods turn right and go straight until you see a sandy road which is around twenty lights. When you get on the sandy road you drive for around ten minutes until you see a rusted sign about two minutes after that sign is the Lion Den. It is a huge two story building with great statues of demonic creatures and gorgeous flowers. Daisuke said while laying his head against the door, he sounded so exhausted but then so did Yamato. He guessed that they probably looked tired too.

The car ride took forever and no one even made a sound. It was so silent that Taichi believed that someone had just died. Taichi was silently counting the number of lights they have passed._ Okay that was eleven lights so the twelfth street must be Woods. Yes the next street is Woods. Okay now I'm looking for a sandy road._ That itself took forever. The sandy road took around forty-five minutes to see the rusted sign and then another ten minutes until they actually saw the house. The house was definitely huge. Two stories across an area of 5,000acres. The house making around 3,600 acres, Taichi parked the car and looked over at Yamato again. Yamato looked back to Taichi before getting out of the car and waited by the car for the two brunettes to get out. Yamato looked at the building in front of him. _Please don't let Takeru be in there, please don't let him be in there, oh, he better not be in there._ He felt arms wrapped around him and looked up to see Taichi holding him. They stayed in that half hold for two minutes and Daisuke joined them and together all three of them walked into the building, not knowing what they will be viewing or how major the place was going to became to them.

The building on the outside was gorgeous that was for certain with a tint of an old European Castle mixed in with an Egyptian Tomb. The lawns were perfectly mowed and the scenery was breathe-taking. On the inside of the house was amazing, filled with antics and exotic painting it was like a palace. The three boys were taken back by the beauty of the house. An old man greeted them nicely. "Good night gentlemen, what can I do for you today?" He smiled at them, looking very charming and nice. Yamato spoke up "I'm looking for my brother; I've been told that he might have came here." He spoke very politely surprising knowing how upset he was. The old man stared at Yamato for the longest time before saying "Your brother is another blonde?" Yamato nodded his head, "Okay he is in the back of the house, first floor third room to the right." Taichi spoke up "Can you show us the way?" The old man answered without taking his eyes away from the blonde who was starting to look a little nervous under the stare. "No, I'm waiting for an important person but you will be able to see it." "Okay then bye." Yamato said while the three boys moved toward the door. "It will be better if the blonde stays with me," the old man blurted out and all three boys turned around for just a moment before going though the door to the rest of the door. "Fine have it your way, you little brats. You are going to get your friend killed." The old man said just as the door opened to reveal a middle-aged guy, "so what news do you have for me…"

The three boys went throughout the house looking for Takeru. Three doors to the right or the left, Taichi just couldn't seem to remember. All his thoughts were about that creepy old guy watching Yamato, god that guy wouldn't tear his eyes away from the blonde for a second. It really scared Taichi; Daisuke was silent thinking about the same man. _That old man was really interested in Yamato_, Daisuke thought as he looked at Yamato who seemed unnerved by the old man. If Yamato does not feel threatened by the old man then Daisuke was not going to waste his time thinking about it. The third door of the right was coming up and Yamato started to slow down a little bit, does he really want to know what he might see after opening the doors. Taichi did not want Yamato to see his brother's sexual life, but he did not feel comfortable about leaving Yamato alone in this place so he did not say anything.

Taichi looked toward the door while watching this sweaty, ugly man come up to them with a creepy smile on his face. "Hello pretties," he said with a thick Russian accent "you guys must be new additions to our happy club. We are definitely lucky to have such gorgeous, hot, young guys joining us." Then he turned away from Taichi to look at Yamato, "Damn, we are definitely lucky to have you in this club. What do you say we leave these fellows and find ourselves a private room?" He whispered in Yamato's ear before pitching his ass and licked his lips. Yamato felt so ill, he wished that Taichi and Daisuke do something to distract the disgusting guy. The guy all of the sudden jerked the blonde to his body and kissed him on the lips. The smell of dried semen and bad breath overcame Yamato's senses as the taste of the worst breath in the world made Yamato want to gag. He tried to push himself off of the pervert but the guy would not budge any and panic started to overcome his senses.

All of the sudden the guy was pushed off of him and into the wall directly behind them. Yamato stood there totally in shock as Taichi walked over to the guy still kneeling by the wall. All of the sudden Taichi smacked the guy on his cheek "Ever touch my best friend again, I will hunt you down and kill you myself. Do I make myself clear?" The pervert just smiled before saying "You jealous lover-boy?" before standing and started to laugh hysterically at the three boys before leaving the area.

Taichi wrapped himself around Yamato before urging his friend toward the correct door. Taichi opened the door to reveal an awful room. There was a deep smell of sex in that room and there was dried semen hanging off bed sheets, pillows, table, and walls. There was also the smell of pot in that room. In the corner of the room was a bed and on the bed were at least six naked forms, and one of the forms was Takeru. Taichi felt himself blush at the scene in front of him. He felt Daisuke shoving him in the ribs and looked up at Yamato who at the moment looked so disgusted and ill.

Taichi slammed the door behind them very loudly and all the sleeping figures woke up. They looked around until they saw the three boys, one looking murderous. Takeru jumped from the bed and started to get dressed as fast as possible. Takeru could not believe that Yamato has seen Takeru naked. He looked at Daisuke who was frowning at Takeru and looked at Yamato who looked at him like a cockroach. Every time Takeru tried to talk to Yamto, Yamato cut him off. The old guy wasn't even at the front room when they returned. When everyone got into the car that was when Yamato started talking to Takeru, "What have you done?" Takeru looked at Daisuke who was still looking down at his hands and avoiding Takeru's deadly glares. "I did what I wanted to do" Takeru responded happily looking at Daisuke again wanting to strangle him. "It was not like I killed anybody or anything like that." Yamato was very angry:** "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN IT WASN"T SERIOUS, YOU FUCKING COMPLETE STRANGERS WAS HAVING A FUCKING ORGY YOU MOTHER FUCKER. WE WERE WORRYING THAT SOMETHINBAD HAD HAPPENED TO YOU AND HERE YOU HERE REEKING OF SEX AND DRUGS YOU LITTLE SLUT"**

Takeru got pissed back at Yamato and shouted loudly **"FUCK YOU TOO BROTHER, YOU THINK YOU ARE BETTER THEN ME? YOU ARE NOT EVEN CLOSE TO BEING BETTER. I WAS NOT THE ONE THAT GOT ME IN A BAD SITUATION, HA BROTHER. I WAS NOT THE ONE WHO DECIDED TO BE A FAG, BROTHER. I WAS NOT THE ONE WHO TOLD ALL MY FRIENDS, TRUSTING ALL OF THEM. I WAS NOT THE ONE WHO WALKED HOME WITH JEMERY AFTER HE HAD TOLD SHIT ABOUT ME. I WAS NOT THE ONE THAT GOTTEN IN A BAD SITUATION, DID NOT GET MYSELF RAPED. DID I BROTHER? SO DON'T BITCH AT ME FOR BEING STUPID. BECAUSE YOU WHERE THE ONE BEING STUPID."**

The car became icy silent, both Tai and Daisuke where horrified. The hour and a half ride seemed like a million years before they reached Yamato and Takeru's house. Yamato who have been avoiding everyone eyes since Takeru told them his secret. Once his house was in sight he jumped out of the car and ran up the stairway to his door. He wanted to go to bed and just sleep his entire rest of his life. He pounded on the door and waited until his mom answered the door and as soon as the door had a crack of the door he pushed the door open hitting his mother in her nose before running into his room. He shut and locked his door before falling on his bed sobbing. _Oh god they know my secret. Oh Shit!_He could not believe that his own brother would tell people that and that he was just as much as a slut as he was. Yamato let himself cry as on his bed feeling so pathetic.

Taichi and Daisuke watched as Takeru walked slowly up the steps. He got to the eighth step before Taichi and Daisuke got into the car and numbly drove away from the house. They did not want to hear Takeru's mother yelling harshly at him, they just hoped that his mom would make sure that he never is allowed outside his house again…

**Takeru's View**

"What is wrong with you? I've been calling everyone looking for you. I even called the cops but they said there is nothing they can do for twenty-four hours. What where you thinking?"

"I'm sorry mom, my friends just invited me to this cool party and I wanted to go. s I replied. Natsuko looked at me for a while before asking "You had to ditch school to go to this party of yours?" "Yes, it was a while away and the party started at 3:00 so we needed to leave the school early." Natsuko glared at me, wanting to slap me across my face right now, I stepped back from her arms' reach. "Why didn't you call at least to tell me where you are?" I raised his head to look at my mother "My cell phone ran out of power and I couldn't find anyone else to let me use theirs." Was my reply. Natsuko walked up to meand hugged me in a bear hug. "Never do that again, T.K. I love you to much for something bad to happen to you." I was scared will she smell the drugs and beer on me, does she smell the sex on me? I Let her hug me for another minute before pulling away from her "I need to take a shower okay?" I ask her looking into her eyes which was all puffy and red. She nodded before replying "Okay, but you are grounded for a week. Every day I want you home at three; no friends can come over, no television, no computer, and no going outdoors. The only thing you are allowed to do is do your homework, read, or draw. Do I make myself clear?"

_Do I make myself clear?_ _Of course you had made yourself clear I'm going to be grounded for a whole week. Of course she said after three O'clock I'm grounded. Not beforehand, and next week we have half days, so I can still go to the Lion Den next week as long as I ditch the entire school day and I return home by three O'clock I will be fine. _I smile as I walk into the bathroom, my family believes that will listen to them and not return to that place. As if, that place is the only place that is worth returning to. I would whether go to the Lion Den than go to school and be totally bored. TheLion Den makes me feel special and popular. I mean at school everyone is always like Yamato this and Yamato that, and no one spares me a glance. At the Lion Den every person wants me, and most of those people I want back…I can finally be in a place that makes me feel happy and special and I never want to leave.

I look in the mirror in the bathroom as I start to undress, looking at my body. My muscular arms, my six packs; my strong thighs in which everyone at the Lion Den loved. No worshipped. I was a god in that place and I loved my worshippers. I stepped into the warm shower and thought about my last visit to the Lion Den. Ronald the butler took me to the back room where pretty ladies were laying on a bed totally naked. All their delicious young bodies were breathe- taking to me. Their perfect breasts, their skinny bodies, their attractive hips. I felt myself start to harden and the women started to laugh as I started ripping his cloths off, letting the girl's glance at my hard member. One girl, the prettiest one went up to me and kneeled down to take my member in her mouth. Oh my god, the pleasure was too much; I think I went in a few minutes. Next thing I knew I was sleeping with her, and then another girl, and another girl, and another girl. It was heaven. I sighed in the shower and looked down my body; _damn better make this shower a cold one._

Yamato was sitting on his bed thinking about his Takeru and how they found him. He was surrounded by so many women and he did not use protection. He could have some sexual disease right now, he had to go to a clinic and get checked out. That would be the responsible thing to do, but is Takeru responsible? After Yamato was raped he went and gotten himself tested, luckily he had no sexual disease but it was a constant fear. What would happen if Takeru has gotten a sexual disease, would Takeru to the responsible thing to stop all sex, or would Takeru continue to have sex with anyone until everyone at that club has a sexual disease? And his girlfriend Hakira would he let her get a sexual disease? The most important question of all was how can he make Takeru stop going to that Lion Den? What would it take for Takeru to notice what can happen if he continued to stay in that club?

Then of course he thought about Taichi and Daisuke. They know he was raped. Will they tell other people about that, and if they do what will all the kids at school say? I look over for my cell phone and dialed Taichi's number, he picked up after the first ring.

"Hello" Taichi said

"Taichi, this is Yamato," He replied

"Hey what's up?" Taichi asks happily.

"You and Daisuke are not going to tell anyone else about me being raped will you?" Yamato asks taichi. He felt Taichi draw his breath before replying "No, if you don't want us to tell anyone than we will not tell. But we both want to talk to you about what happened today. So tomorrow can you get to school at seven O'clock? There will barely be anyone there so we can get some privacy. Do you think you can do that?"

Yamato looked down at the floor and closed his eyes before softly "Sure, seven A.M. I'll be there. See you tomorrow. Bye." Yamato hang up, what do they need to talk with me about that for? Taichi sounded disgusted, he wondered if were disgusted of him for being raped. He really wanted to die right there for death would be better than having to take about rape again.

The Lion Den was outraged, how those three boys dare take a member of the club out of the house. The night was just beginning and Takeru had a lot more to do than what he did. The old man was very angry at this but the gentlemen in front of him just smiled at the old man.

"Takeru will be back my good man, until then his initiation will be postponed until he can make it back here," the gentlemen said while smiling, "now about the three boys who took Takeru away from here…" He did not have time to finish because his cell phone went off, "Hello" He said in a nasally voice.

"Hi it's Takeru" the boy whispered back at the gentlemen afraid of waking any of his family up. "I'm sorry for tonight can I reschedule for next week?" The young boy asked.

"Yes next week would be fine, just tell me the time and day." The gentlemen replied.

"Monday, at six O'clock A.M." The boy answered hopefully; usually the club doesn't open until three O'clock in the afternoon. The gentleman looked over at the old man for a moment before replying "Yes, six O'clock will be perfect. We will be expecting you there promptly, sayonara Takeru."

"But the club doesn't open until three O'clock p.m. so what are we suppose to do on Monday?" The old man dared to ask the younger, stronger man in front of him. The younger man looked over at the old man before replying "Tell everyone who shows up the rest of the week that we are having a special meeting at six O'clock Monday morning so we can finish some initiations that still need to be done. Also call Susan too, she had the same misfortune as Takeru had and tell her that we will give her another chance on Monday at six a.m. Tell her not to be late or she will not be allowed to come near this club again. Do I make myself clear?" The old guy just nodded his head. "Good and another thing what do you know about the three boys who took Takeru out of his initiation…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yamato is staying at Takeru's house while his father is on a three week meeting in America. Also all characters are a little AU in this fic. The three people at the Lion Den who had lines are very important people in this fic. From this chapter and onward the story will get more violent and more graphic. The next chapter will have violence and a main character death in it so be forewarned. Keep reviewing if you want me to continue this fic._


	4. Chapter 4, part 1

_Warning: Sorry you will have to wait a little bit more before someone dies. All other warnings are the same for the last three chapters. Also this chapter will include occult sacrifice and undescriptive rape. If anyone has Celtic Women and turns it to song 14, it transforms this chapter to be sadder.  
I remodeled this chapter a lot._

**Chapter 4, Part 1**

**Yama Pov:**

As I promised I met Taichi and Daisuke at our school at seven o'clock. As soon as I walked into school Taichi and Daisuke grabbed me and lead me to the most deserted place on the campus, the area in front of Mr. Sako's classroom. Mr. Sako was the most hated teacher at school; the students were terrified of him. He will walk pass any student and if he does not like the way you are talking, walking, laughing, finishing homework, or just if you look at him he finds a way to give them detention. So no kids, unless you were a kid who was unfortunate to be in one of his classes, ever walk near his classroom. Both Taichi and I have Mr.Sako for Civics and Mr.Sako hates them the most. They have been in his class for only three weeks and both Taichi and I have gotten over thirty detentions each, twenty five of those thirty detentions were from Mr.Sako. So of course this is the best place to have a private conversion.

I looked at Taichi and Daisuke who were both sitting down next to each other wearing the exact same clothes: grey pants, orange short sleeve shirt, with a grey jacket over the shirt. Sometimes I believe they share the same brain sometimes. Taichi looked me over before saying "What are you smiling about blonde?" Taichi asked. I felt myself laughing for the first time in two years, "You guys are just…nothing." I said still smiling widely. I noticed that Daisuke looked at me as if I'm crazy before saying "Listen Yamato we really need to talk about yesterday." I froze, stopping my wide smiling and started to look very serious "about what?" Daisuke sighed, "Listen we need to talk to you about what Takeru had said." I decided not to respond to that, instead I focused all my attention on Taichi. His strong muscles and soft figures had always made Taichi looked so handsome. He took my breath away from the moment we met the first time. Yes, I'm in love with my best friend. But I'll never tell him, I'll be afraid of losing him and I need him so much…

I remember when we first met; we were at a summer camp in the middle of nowhere. I remember that was the first time in four years I was allowed to see my brother. My brother and I were walked into a cabin to find none other than Taichi Yagami in our cabin. He smiled to us and shook our hands before asking us where we will like to sleep. There were two bunk beds so I assumed that another person will be joining us. I decided to share a bunk with Takeru and since he wanted the bottom bunk I went ahead and reserved the top bunk. Taichi chose the other top bunk. After we decided on the beds we put all our clothes and other small items away we were joined by our fourth roommate Joe Kido who was polite and took the bottom bunk with no complaint. Then all four of us sit down on the bottom bunks, Takeru and me on the right, Taichi and Joe on the left and we got to know each other. I always thought Joe looked nerdy but when we first spoke he seemed normal, it shocked me a lot. When Taichi first spoke he sounded like an angel and I knew from that moment that I fell in love with him. He was also so cool, he was the captain of the soccer team and he was so popular. I felt so pathetic compared to him. Of course that was before the whole digiworld adventure in which I treated Taichi like a bastard, and was surprised when he said that he wanted to still continue to stay friends with me. Now we do basically everything with each other, and I can always trust him with any trouble. How can I not trust him when he has proven his loyalty and trust so many times before? He was the first person I told I was gay, and then he convinced me to tell the rest of our friends. I remember I fought him when he first told me to tell our friends. I was yelling and freaking out and Taichi was calm and confident. I remember him asking me why I was so scared. I remember lashing out at him and hitting him because he did not seem to understand. More than half of our school in homophobic, does he know what could happen to me if the school actually found out. There have of course been rumors on the news that I was gay and I get enough shit because of those rumors, if people found out the rumors are actually true I can be seriously hurt or possibly even dead. He just laughed and said that if he was fine with it then the rest of the digidestined will be fine with it too. I did not believe it one bit, he actually believe that all seven digidestined was going to be fine with me being a fag. We went on arguing for three hours before he won the argument. One hour later I found myself in front of the digidestined telling them that I was gay. I remember after I told them I froze totally excepting someone to tell me that they wish I was died or that I was going to hell. Instead they all just sat there; I believe they were in a state of shock, all I know was I wanted to leave. I actually got to the door before Taichi called me back. The next thing I knew everyone hugged me and told me that they are proud that I had trusted them enough to trust them. I really did not trust them, to tell you the truth I only trusted Taichi. But no one seemed disgusted that I was gay. I wondered what would of happen if I told Taichi that I loved him, maybe he could have accepted me as well for that. Maybe he would have told me that he loved me back and would love to go out with me and we will be the cutest couple. But that will be a great thing and Yamato never has great things happen to him. Never…

The closest thing to having a great thing happen to me was my band. My band has gotten really big; we have even won a handful of awards at top award shows. Hey, we even brought home "BEST ALBUM ALL YEAR" award which was amazing enough when we was up to people like Green Day, Keyna West, and Mariah Carey. Every since we won that award a year ago our manager has been asked by major companies and stadiums for us to sing. Also we are demanded to make four albums a year now and we have sold around two Million albums for each album that has been made. Our band is a major success in Japan and in the United States. We are making around fifty-thousand dollars a concert and for every music video we make we individually make around 45 thousand dollars for each airing. On radios our songs show up around forty times a day throughout every radio station. We are constantly busy though because every month we have at least two concerts and every four months we make a music video and every three months we make an album, and then we have to add time for schoolwork and homework, so we are constantly busy throughout the day. Our main trouble with the band is that you mix an obsessive person with a famous singer; it usually does not end very well for the person someone is obsessing after.

**Third person View:**

But his celebrity problems were not why they were there now. Taichi spoke in a strict voice "We need to talk about what Takeru said in the car the other day, was it true, have you been raped before?" Taichi soften his words at the last four words in the question. Yamato looked down at the ground, "I have no idea what he was talking about," he said with no emotion, "I have never been raped." Then he stood up. Taichi stood up also, "We have been best friends for seven years, I want you to look in my eyes and tell me you have never been raped before." Taichi demanded coming face to face with his friend. Yamato drew in a breath before replying very low "I have never been raped!" He saw Taichi's eyes widen. "You are lying" Yamato was becoming hysteric "I'm not lying, I was never raped before." "Bull shit, tell us the truth." "No, nothing has ever happened to me." "Yamato I'll give you one chance on the count of three you will tell me the truth: 1, 2, 3..." **"OKAY,**" Yamato yelled all of the sudden "Okay, Okay, I was raped satisfied?" Yamato asked before looking down at the floor. "Why…why didn't you tell anyone?"

Yamato stared at Taichi "I was…I was…I was scared." Yamato answered feeling tears starting to form in his eyes. He looked away from Taichi "I told my parents and they said not to tell anyone what happened. They say everyone will think of me as a fucking whore and I'll just be terrorized more if I told." He could feel tears running down his face; he quickly wiped them away before turning to look at the two silent brunettes. What he saw shocked him; they both looked at him and on their faces were pity and sadness. Yamato was taken aback from this. Taichi took Yamato into a hug muttering "I'm so sorry, oh I'm I sorry" over and over again as Daisuke also got up and hugged both Taichi and Yamato. Nothing else needed to be said, but Taichi still wanted to know "Who did this" Yamato pulled back and sat down on the nearest bench and stared at the brunettes.

**Yamato's Pov:**

"I was sixteen when it happened. I was on my way home from school with my friend Jeremy. I mean I knew that Jeremy was mad at me for being gay but I thought maybe at that point he had gotten over it. I mean we were good friends, not as good as you and me but still a good friend. Jeremy told me about this new shortcut that he found out. I was a little skeptical; I mean I know every route to my own house. To tell you the truth I was just happy to know that we where still friends. I did not expect anything. We went down a random alleyway. He told me that the alleyways will cut down twenty minutes. Halfway down the alleyway I see four people making their way over to us. They were wearing really strange outfits. It looked like long robes, like monks wear, and under the robe they had these silken pants on, like doctors or veterinarians wear, and then they also had a mask over their head that looked like a black KKK hood. Jeremy started talking to them and then all of the sudden someone grabbed me. I could not get out of the hold no matter how hard I tried. I remember yelling for help. They laughed at me, pushing my body up against them. They kept yelling the word fag at me, they did not stop. I remember something hitting me hard on the head, I remember loosing conscience.

When I awoke I was in a strange room. The room was dark and gloomy; the furniture seemed to be very old. I looked around the small room and took note of everything in the room which was not hard because the only thing in the room was a king sized bed. I remember hearing someone walk into the room, remembered seeing his shape against the wall. I asked the guy why the only furniture there was in the room was a massive bed and the guy laughed at me. I remember him asking "What do you think this room only has a bed," and than he whispered to me, "My leader wants to get to know you very well, boy. You had got his attention and he wants to see if you are worth the trouble." I stood at the center of the room just staring at his captive. "You don't mean what I think you mean… do you?" He just smiled at me and nodded his head and I knew that the creep was going to…he was going to rape me. I was in total shock. There was no way I was going to let myself get raped, even if he decides to kill me, I was not going to get raped. It wasn't long before the leader came into the room and ordered my captive to get out. I wanted to plead for my captive to stay in the room with us but he left in a second, left me with that disgusting creep. "Yamato, Yamato who do you like?" I stare dumbly at him, "why do you want to know?" I demanded. There was no way he was going to see me as some weak pansy. He smiled before saying "I give you an order boy." I spat at him and he hit me very hard on the side of my face. "Who. Do. You. Like." After every word the leader would hit me very hard on the side of my face, I couldn't take it anymore so I yelled "No one" I yelled. The leader glared at me, I think I must have said something wrong, he yelled at me "What the fuck do you mean you don't love anyone. They are thousands of people you could like. What about Yagami, Taichi?" I replied instantly "That is none of your fucking business." I spat back. He smacked me again, this time on my nose making my nose start bleeding "shut up brat." The man then all of the sudden came up to the hurt blonde and wrapped him up with his arms. "You are the most gorgeous person I have ever met. I'm going to kiss you; oh I'm going to do so much more to you!" He asked in a lusted voice.

I was pulled into a long slimy kiss that made me want to hurl. He wouldn't let me even take a breath. I couldn't breathe at all; I was starting to get dizzy as I tried to pull away so I can breathe again. He finally pulled away and I tried to get as much air as possible into my system with a great gasps as I lean against a wall for support. The leader pulled me against him "You taste just as good as I thought you would." He said while he started to drag me over to the bed. I felt the soft blankets underneath my body. The leader climbed on the bed as well and crawled over to me, he was now currently on top of me, "You are truly beautiful, even when you are scared you are breathtaking" the leader spoke before leaning down to kiss the boy fully on his lips. The boy began to struggle but when the leader kicked the boy between the legs the boy stopped struggling "by the way Yamato my name is Berk" he said before planting kisses all over my face. Berk then started to take off my clothing careful not to rip the clothes as he took the clothes off. After I was totally undressed he undressed himself and looked at me shaking under him "please don't do this!" I pleaded with him but he just smiled at me and laid down totally on top of me his hard member brushing against my hip.

-----------------------------------------Censured-------------------------------------------------------

Berk looked down at the weeping blonde under him before carefully wrapping a blanket over the blonde and started dressing "You were not half bad kid, maybe in a couple more years you will be even better than today." He said and walked out of the room locking the door as he shut it loudly.

I just laid there feeling warm liquid fall down my legs. I was nuisance, I felt dizzy I was sick. I got out of bed shaking and stood before falling down on the floor weakly. I couldn't make myself move not even my hands; I was also so very tired and I barely could stand to keep my ears open. I close my eyes and start to daze off before I heard a loud noise right next to me. My eyes suddenly opened and I pushed myself up to a sitting position before I came face to face with some kind of wild dog, I believed that it was a wolf. All I knew was that the wolf was growling at me and was about to pounce on me as I kicked myself up to a standing position. I jumped on the only furniture in the room, the bed but of course that did not make much difference because the wolf also jumped on the bed. Just how the wolf got in that room to began with, the door is locked and there were no windows in the room. There was no way out for me the wolf was going to kill me! All of the sudden I heard a bang and the wolf fell to the floor in an instant. I looked up to see my rapist coming toward me. "Beautiful creatures aren't they. I brought this creature in to show you how gorgeous it is. And how dangerous the creatures were. These creatures would fight to the death if they felt they where in trouble. So they have to die don't they, beautiful. Every creature that fights back shall be killed in an instant. Do you understand pretty?" He laughed before throwing me my clothes. "Hurry up and get your clothes on and stop crying you little faggot!" Berk said and sat back on the bed watched as I put my clothes back on very clumsy. Berk smiled as he caught sight of the blood between my legs before I pulled my boxers and pants up painfully. He then reached over and opened a cabinet door. I straightened suddenly afraid that he was going to pull out a gun and kill me right there and bury me in some remote place. Instead he pulled out a cigar and lit it and started to smoke releasing toxins in the small room. I quickly grab my shirt and put it on feeling his eyes watching everything I did. "Good boy lets go I have a lot of stuff I need to do and I'm already late." He said before pushing me out the door and locking the door after he got out. Once we got into the van and we started to pull away he asked me "Where do you live boy" and I can only look at the guy with huge eyes, "You are not…not going to kill me?" I ask totally surprised. Berk looked over at me for a moment before asking "Now why would I kill you, what good will killing you do for me?" He sounded so sincere and that was what scared me, and then he said something that scared me even more "It wouldn't do me any good to be killing you now because we will need you later. Now where do you live?" I was going to give them a fake address but though t that if I did they would murder me right there, so I gave them the corner by my apartment building knowing that they will not be able to follow me into the building to see what number I was "Corner of Mission and Fruto." Was all I could say and Berk was humming throughout the ride. I just sat there drawing my knees up to my chest and laying my head upon my knees crying silently. I silently hoped that they would not follow me all the way up to the apartment building. I did not want them to know where they can find me.

The next thing I knew we were on my street and he kicked me out of the car and I limped all the way to my apartment building. I walked inside my apartment building that night excepting my dad to be waiting for me and I would break down and tell him everything and together we will go to the police and tell them everything. Instead when I limped inside my apartment building no one was there, which of course isn't that hard to consider knowing that my father does not come home until midnight. So I ran/limped to my room and cried until I fell asleep. Of course I had my first nightmare that night and no one was there to wake me up, so I kept screaming and pleading in my sleep until I rolled off my bed with a thump. I cried out in pain gasping when my bruised body hit the cold, hard floor. It was pitch dark and I could not see a thing anyway and I started becoming frantic while looking my light switch. Oh god I was panicking so bad I thought I was going into a seizure. I finally found the light switch and turned the light on and froze when I looked at my bed. All over my bed was blood, my blood, I was still bleeding. I crumpled into a sitting position by the wall and rolled up in a ball crying, I couldn't stop crying. I finally fell asleep in that same position with the light fully on, in that pathetic position until I heard someone knocking at my door. I froze in terror, All I can think about was that **_they _**came here looking for me. I just stayed there trying not to breath until my father broke into my room and came over to me "Yamato why didn't you answer me when I knocked on your door…Yama, are you okay?"

I started to cry again and my father came and hugged me and repeated "What is wrong Yama?" I heard him call to someone and when I heard footsteps coming I jerked up my head to see my mother in the doorway. They started to talk for a little bit before they looked at my bed with big dots of blood had dried and both began to question me about what has happened and then I felt dad pick me up and carry me over to the living room and sitting me down on the couch. Mom pulled up two chairs and carried it over in front of the couch. They both sat down in front of me waiting for me to speak. When I did not speak, my dad asked quietly "Yamato what has made you so upset?" I looked at my parents tiredly before I started speaking "Something bad happened to me last night. Something that shouldn't have happened. I had been raped" I exploded looking at the shocked faces in front of me before I started to cry again. Dad stood up suddenly and looked me over, "By who Yamato" he asked sternly and I told him "Someone named Berk" "Berk who?" "I don't know he just called himself Berk" and then my mother spoke up "Tell us exactly what had happened last night" she ordered and I spilt the beans, I told them about the trying to save the girl, about the killing, about Berk…after I was all finished telling my story I was shaking and crying. My mom just stared at me and all of the sudden stood up to stand beside my father. My father toward his attention from me to his ex-wife and started his own conversion, "Nesuko, we need to take him to the hospital" he told her. She jerked her head toward him before replying "What about the police?" She asked, and he replied "they will try to find that bastard!" She shot back "No he must tell no one about what had happened." "Why?" he asked, "because everyone will make fun of him and hate him." "He can have some kind of physical damage; he should at least take him to the hospital." "Okay you take him to the hospital then." She spat at him before going into the boy's room and grabbed all his sheets, pillows, and blankets "I'm going to wash these things before you get home." She said as she walked into the laundry room. My father picked me up again and carried me to the car because I was still bleeding heavily as he helped me into the car and drove to the hospital. I remember asking him why I had to go to the hospital and all he replied was that it was for my own good. So we drove onward to the hospital, "What will they do?" I asked and he immediately answered "They will perform a rape kit and look over the damage." I looked at him "they are going to see me naked?" I said feeling very insecure. He turned his head to me for a second before saying "It will be for your own good." That was all he was going to say and he was sticking to it. We parked in the hospital's parking lot and my dad went and picked me up from the ground before walking into the emergency room. Once in the emergency room he dropped me softly into a seat and went to the secretary at the front desk. "May I help you?" She kindly asked, my father nodded his head before pointing to me saying "My son has been raped, please help him!" I pleaded and I saw her jerk her head up to look over at me before picking up a phone and calling some people. In the next five minutes a person a nurse came and brought me to a room, it was more like she leaded the way as my father carried me to the room, once inside the room she told my father to lay me down carefully down on the bed.

She gave me a hospital grown to put on while I wait for the doctor. My dad helped me put the grown on before sitting down on a chair next to my bed. We stayed in complete silence for the next thirty minutes until the doctor came in. I looked at the doctor and I couldn't believe who I saw, Mr. Kido. Oh shit Mr. Kido was going to do the examination. I looked over at my father who also looked uneasy. Mr. Kido looked over my file for a moment before turning to me, "So you need a rape kit done today?" he asked me before telling me to lay totally flat on the bed." He waited for me to lay down before he continued "Okay, I need you to put your knees up for me. Good, now relax I'm not going to hurt you. Okay you might feel a little pressure on your entrance hole but try to stay calm okay." It must have taken forever before Mr. Kido finished his rape exam and I went into the bathroom to change back to my regular clothes. When I walked out of the bathroom I found Mr. Kido still in the room. "I need to take some blood to test for any sexual diseases." He said and so he took some of my blood before grabbing the finished rape kit and my blood sample out of the door, "I'll be right back, stay in this room please." I guess he had to give the tests to another person or a department or something like that. When he did return he was carrying a folder with him and he put the folder in her hands and sat down on the doctor stool that is always in every room. He sighed before talking "Inside the folder is a packet about rape. Inside the folder is a paper about The Rape Hotline Center, the Rape Hotline is free and can help you though these troubling times. There is also stuff in there concerning techniques to help you feel safer being alone and also there is information about how you can avoid being raped a second time. Yamato I'm so sorry that this had to happen to you, and I know right now you are sick of hearing this but help yourself call; The Rape Helpline Center the center had really helped a lot of people who have been raped before."

That happened two years ago though. I never called The Rape Hotline; I did not have the courage to call them. I also was not ready to admit that I have been raped; I try sometimes to act like I was never in that situation. That it had been an awful dream, but then looking about how I act I knew that it was real. Dreams do not make a person need a night light every night just to feel safe, and dreams do not make someone scared of strangers and crowds and of being alone. No matter where I am I'm constantly scared of something. I'm so fucked up and sometimes I wish that I had enough courage to kill myself and end my suffering. But if I do kill myself then I'll be letting that bastard win, and I'll never let that bastard drive me to my death."

I finish my story watching the two brunettes digest my story watching their faces for any kind of disgust or hatred. I was surprised and happy when they both looked just sadly at me but not disgusted at any point. Taichi actually looked like he was crying before Taichi got up and wrapped his warm arms around me letting me cry into his shoulders while Daisuke stood a little bit off to the side, probably feeling that Taichi was more of a comfort to me than he was. Daisuke was sometimes very smart at times, and many of those times people do not give him credit for. Taichi held me with such a protective hold that I thought he was afraid that I would get kidnapped again. I felt safer in his arms right then than I ever did anyone else for the last two years. I hope that he would never let me, I loved the way he held me, and I look up at his beautiful lips wanting to kiss them. I smelled Taichi's strong scent as I heard Taichi whisper into my hair "Yamato, I love you…" I all of the sudden I went rigid in his arms, but I did not pull away from Taichi.

I looked up at Taichi quickly._ No, he can not be serious, he can not love me. Can he?_ I pushed myself away from him quickly, "I have to go, and I have something I need to do." I walked away, one of the hardest things I ever had to do but I still did. I can't believe he told me that right after I told him I was raped. No one should tell someone that he loves you right after that person was raped. It's not right. I look at the massive clock by the school's main entrance its 8:00 I still have twenty minutes before school starts. What do I do until then? I decided to go into the library where Taichi and daisuke will never go into, its way too geeky to them. I collapsed in the nearest chair and just glared at my hands. I have no idea what to do with Taichi. **_Can I trust Taichi?_** I looked over to the computer to see Ken; I was going to go over to him but decided against it. I have not really talked to him in two years so why start now? I sigh as I look down at my hands again. I'm tired and I'm sick of living. I wish I was dead! I had loved him since the first time I saw him but how do I now that he won't abuse me and more importantly how do I know he was not one of the three people who had abducted

At lunch time I decided to get some good Chinese food so I walked all the way to the restaurant. It was actually a nice walk, it was calm and the wind made the day breezy and cold. Of course I'm walking with Sora and this other boy who I do not know his name, nor do I care…he is a stranger and strangers are dangerous. The only reason I'm going even going with Sora and the boy is because I'm terrified to walk alone. The only time I actually went outside by myself was to look for Takeru, even then I was terrified. I'm so pathetic I should kill myself. I was pretty much bashing myself the whole way to the resturant. The restaurant was pretty busy when we got there, most people at my school comes to this restaurant it has the best Chinese food in Japan. The boy decides to order and Sora and I go and reserve a table. "Sora what is your friend's name?" She blushed as she said "Pedro" and I thought it over, she told me that he was a Mexican who came to Japan last year. "You will like him if you would actually talk to him." She said and I fully took note of her message. When Pedro came back with plates full of orange chicken, crisp noodles and yummy egg roles I began to get hungry. This will be the first time in a week that I will actually eat something. The food tasted delicious I actually ate my full plate which I barely ever do. Pedro even brought soda back for us. It really had a weird taste in it but I decided that it was probably just the brand of soda or it can be from the water they mixed in with the soda. Take note: Never ever drink or eat something that tasted weird.

While we walked back to school after lunch I started feeling really nauseous. Both Sora and Pedro noticed them as they both put their arms around me to keep me standing. They both told me to go to the nurse's office but I did not really feel like it so instead when the bell rang I went to class. That was a big mistake! Civics is the only class that Taichi and I both are in and when I wobbled over to my seat and sank down in my chair laying my spinning head on my desk he came and kneeled next to my desk. He started to whisper low to me "what's wrong?" To tell him the truth I have no idea! I was feeling just fine earlier today and now I feel like complete shit. By the end of the school day I was feeling really out of place. I decided that my mom's house is too far for me to walk so instead I decided to go to my dad's house because it was six blocks closer to the school. I barely could keep my balance when I was walking home and when I walked in the door I was feeling really dizzy. I shut the door and started swaying. I actually made it to my couch as I crashed down hard nearly missing the couch. I did not know what was wrong with me, I felt ill, tired, and dazed. I begin to think that I have had gotten food poisoning from the Chinese food. Another wave of nausea hit me and I closed my eyes tightly. I drew my legs to my chest and groaned loudly. My stomach had hurt so badly and my head did not feel any better. And I was so exhausted that I believed that I could just sleep for a whole year in this room and I still will be sleepy. I started to fall in deep sleep when I heard a door open somewhere, and I tried to open my eyes to see who is in this house but my eyes will not respond. I heard someone come up to me but I couldn't move a muscle. I felt someone put their arms around me and pulled me to him but I couldn't move away. I felt the same person picking me up and carrying me to the door. Somewhere in my head I heard a voice urging me to fight or yell but I was so tired and all I did was rest my head against a chest. I noticed that the person was male because there was not breasts only a smooth chest. I heard the same person whisper in my ear softy "Hello beautiful," somebody that was not Taichi, "I missed you!"…

_I know that Yamato's whole family have Japanese names and I said that they where all white but Natsuko is half Japanese and lives in Japan her whole life. She has fair skin though and she did not tell Yamato that she was half-Japanese. So he thought that she came from America too. This is a very long chapter; sorry about the length of it but all the information in this chapter is of importance. Also I know I promised that someone will die and I still am going to keep the promise, this chapter has three parts to it and on the third part a main person will die. Guess who will die and write it in the review and also keep writing reviews so I will continue this story. Next chapter will have the Lion Den back in there but you will not see the importance of that place for a couple or more chapters. Thanks for the reviews and keep reading my story. I promise to update as soon as possible. Also Sora and her new boyfriend comes back to the story next chapter and they are also important in this story and you will see this when the story continues more. Please keep reviewing, I want to know what you like or what you don't like. _


	5. Chapter 5

I apologize greatly for not updating in such a long time. I lost interest in this story and I didn't get good reviews for this story and I was really pissed off with one of the reviewers so I pretty much was ready to rip this story off. But then a couple of days ago I reread it and decided to finish it no matter what anyone says about it. I mean I can't please everyone and I matured enough during the absence to not take negative reviews or half-negative and half-positive ones. Pretty much now I take everything as a positive. This chapter is going to small and I am sorry I am just getting back to this story and I promise that all the rest will be longer. And I only have about seven more chapters left and I applaud everyone who reviews, bad or good, and I promise I will update this story better.

* * *

It is one in the morning and both Taichi and his sister are wakened to the sound of harsh ringing.

"Answer your phone Tai." Kari yelled before turning around in her bed and covering her ears with her pillows.

"You answer it." Tai whispered trying to fall back to sleep. He is wakened again by his cell phone hitting his head making him curse at his sister who just laughed in return.

"Hello?" He answers rudely.

"Taichi?" A worried voice asked.

"Yeah and who is this?" He asked again with a hint of annoyance.

"This is Takeru."

"Tk? Why the hell are you calling me in one in the morning?" Tai screamed waking Kari up again and making her listen.

"I'm sorry but Matt didn't come home tonight and I am wondering if he is with you?"

"Matt never came home?"

"I already told you that. Is he with you?"

"No." Tai honestly answered.

"I would have thought he would have been with you." Tk said with a strange voice and Tai felt even more annoyed.

"Listen, just go to bed and wait okay. If he isn't at school tomorrow than start worrying." Tai yelled and hanged up his phone, throwing it to the edge of the bed and trying to ignore the fear that is growing inside of him.

"Tai, Tai what's wrong?" Kari asked quietly but Tai didn't respond, just rolled around and tried to fall asleep again.

**3:30 Wednesday**

Tai sighed as he slipped off his backpack, cell phone still glued to his ear.

"Yes Takeru, Matt isnt at school today."

"Where can he be?"

"I don't know, but if you like I can help you look."

"No, lets wait one more day, if he isn't back by tomorrow then something happened." Tk said because honestly this isn't the first time Matt has run away. He ran away one time for a whole week once. And it was stupid too, Matt wanted to go to Tokyo and his father didn't want to and so Matt ran away. Tk forget the reason why Matt wanted to go to Tokyo all he remembers is hearing that Matt got arrested for hitchhiking. And Matt got grounded too, for a long time.

"Are you sure Tk?"

"Yeah, you know Matt. He won't be found until he wants to be. He will be back by tomorrow. I bet you my life."

"Okay Takeru. We will wait one day."

"Thanks. But still…can you call Mimi, Sora, and Joe and ask if he is with them? I called everyone else I just ran out of time."

"No problem Tk. Have fun at Basketball practice."

"Thanks, I'm going to have a ball."

**5:30 Wednesday  
**

"So how was school today Takeru?" Natsuko asked her son while serving herself some food.

"Fine mom." TK replies looking at the empty seat at the table with sadness.

"Hon, don't worry Matt will come back." Natsuko adds without a hint of worry. But honestly how can she worry, Yamato does this kind of thing all the time and after a while she stopped worrying. He always came back in the end so she only expects the same thing to happen this time.

"I know mom," Tk replies before pushing his full plate away from him and standing up, "I'm not feeling good mom. I'm just going to lie down."

"Okay babe. I'll be in to check on you in a bit." She says.

"Mom, I'm not five anymore. I don't need you to baby me." Tk responds before walking to his bedroom leaving Natsuko by herself sitting at a table with piles of food and without a reason she starts crying and she does not know why.

**6:60 am Thursday**

"Takeru, do you have to go to school so early?" Natsuko asked trying to smile as she hands Tk a lunch.

"What's this mom?"Tk asked looking at the paper sack with disgust.

"Its lunch. I overheard you yelling about how expensive food is at your school so I made you a lunch."

"Mom no one brings lunch except for the geeks." Tk yells before throwing the sack to his mom and headed to the door not missing the hurt that crossed his mother's face.

"Why are you going to school so early?"

"I have to practice mom. The game is tomorrow and my team is really sucking right now."

"Okay then, I have to go to work so do you want a ride?"

"God you are such a nerd. I'll walk mom."

"Of course. Have a good day at school. I love…" She never got to finish her sentence before he slammed the door muting her immediately. And he smiles as he walks wondering if Hikaru, the person who sells pot in the basketball courts will be at school at seven thirty.

**9:30 pm Thursday**

Yamato hasn't returned and now Taichi is really scared. Where the hell is he? He nervously punched in a number and waited for someone to answer fear rising in his chest as his hands shook.

"Hello Mimi speaking."

"Mimi, its Tai."

"Hi Tai, what's up?"

"Have you seen Matt?"

"No not for a couple of days now. Why?"

"He hasn't been home in a couple of days."

"Oh shit. How can I help?"

"Can you call the rest of the digidestined and try to see if any of them as seen him today? I'm going to go and make sure Tk is okay."

"Of course." Mimi responds before hanging up as she immediately starts the rounds of phone calls.

**11pm Thursday**

Tai and Tk sat in silence in the living room absently watching TV as they both struggled to find a way to start the conversation they both needed to talk about. But neither can find the strength. Finally after an hour Tai finally realized he had to start the conversation.

"Tk he will be okay?"

"I know that Tai. I told you not to worry. He does this all the time. He probably is laughing his ass off at the knowledge that everyone is worried."

"I never noticed him running away."

"Of course you wouldn't. He would always run to your house."

"What?"

"Yeah, he would use phrases like 'dad is on a camping trip', or 'dad told me to spend a couple of days at your house' am I right? Yeah I bet you half the time his dad was home or dad told him to stay at mom's." And Tai was silent as he thought about it, he remembers Yama using words like that on him.

"But he isn't at my house this time?"

"I know he isn't. That is what scares me."

"He will be fine." Tai tries again to raise Tk's hope but Tk wasn't buying it.

"Will he? Because the longer he is gone the less faith I have."

"He comes back Tk. He wouldn't ditch us."

"I hope not." Tk said and with that their conversation died leaving both depressed. Finally after an hour Tk headed off to bed and Tai just turned off the TV and fell asleep on the couch.

**7am Friday**

Tai wakes up to screaming and immediately darts to his feet not recognizing his surroundings. It wasn't until he saw Tk storming in the living room that he remembers.

"Go fuck yourself mom. You can't tell me how to run my life." He hissed and Tai frown at him.

"Young man, I swear, if you don't clean your room you cannot go to your basketball game." Natsuko screams marching into the living room and holding a pair of dirty socks and thrusting them in TK's face.

"Then you clean my room mom. If you want my room to stay clean then you should do it youself." He hissed again and in anger swapped his hand and throwing a vase to the ground and breaking it before leaving the apartment not once even glancing at Tai. But Natsuko did and she closed her eyes in embarrassment.

"Are you okay?" He asks the aging woman who shakes her head still looking at the empty vase, the flowers will surely die now. And she bends down and tries to separate the flowers from the broken glass and Tai frowns and bends down to help her.

"Tai, you don't need to stay here and help me. I can do this by myself. Just go to school and have a good day." Natsuko says, quieting at the last part but Tai doesn't move.

"Is Tk still going to be in the basketball game?"

"There is no way to stop him is there? Are you going to be there Taichi?"

"I want to but there is soccer practice that day too."

"If you can fit it in please come, Tk is so proud of his basketball. He even leaves in the morning to practice. See he is a good boy; he is just hormonal right now. You remember how it is to be his age right?"

Taichi smiled knowing that she wants him to say that everything will be okay but instead Taichi just leaves.

**7:00 pm Friday**

"We won. Did you see me shoot that hoop? Wasn't that amazing?" Takeru brags his heart still racing with past thrill.

"Yeah, you were amazing." Natsuko sings, smiling as she opened the door to the restaurant and letting Davis, Tk, Kari, and Tai in. And of course it took them twenty minutes to be seated and they all laughed about it and everything seemed to be okay again. It is just like it has been when everyone was innocent. That was before the phone call.

Everyone had already ordered and was talking about the game when Natsuko phone rang. And she excused herself from the group as she answers, stepping near the bathroom where it isn't loud to hear better. And as she listened her hands shook and her face paled.

And Takeru was just in the middle of explaining how he caught the ball from a large boy from the opposite team when he heard her scream. And it isn't the scared type of scream, or a help me cry, it was a deep sorrowful scream that chilled everyone's blood. And when she came back she isn't happy anymore and her eyes are dulled. And she looks at Tk for one minute before she says really quietly, "we need to go to the hospital."

**8pm Friday**

They arrived without Natsuko telling anyone why they are here, and she had no want to either. She just kept rushing though the hospital the children jogging to keep up with her and they all are guessing why they are here: Matt. And everyone shook as they tried to fund out why he us here and they frowned as they got closer to the emergency portion of the hospital and they thought she would stop here but she kept going. And as they passed the emergency section they wonder where they are going. And then they saw it, the room with huge letter and Kari let out a gasp and stopped dead. And Tk froze too; his body paling as finally Natsuko stopped too and turned around facing the five children before her.

"Mom, mom want is going on?" Tk asked slowly.

"I have to go in here for a minute. Okay, just one minute. And when I come back I will explain everything." And her voice was shakily and her nose is red like it always is when she is about to cry.

"Mom…"

"Just stay here." She said before turning around and entering the room, the big solid doors pounding as it opens and closes and the kids all stared at each other with fear.

Natsuko frowns as she looks at the policemen and the specialist who greeted her with sad faces. They spoke for a while, explaining some stuff and finally after a couple of minutes they brought her to a bed with a single person, a white sheet covering the person.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah." She whispers and watches as the sheet is pulled away from the body and she screams again falling to her knees.

* * *

OK that is chapter five. I finally updated yay. Umm...yes the times I have selected will be important in later chapters.

Review, review, review. I really like when people review. Anyone who doesnt like the story oh well I bet I dont like some of yours either and if I do then good work and keep up the great work. If I dont still keep up the great work. Everyone has a right to write about anything they chose too no matter how repeative it can be.

Thanks for anybody who reviewed. Hear have a cookie, a fake cookie, but still a cookie. Review.


End file.
